Brunettes?
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Stuart is cornered by a member of the fairer sex whilst waiting for the others to arrive


**A/N: I was re-reading a JAG fanfic ("Hit On") that did something similar to this and I was going to do it to Michael, but then I thought Stuart would be more fun. It's supposed to be silly and I hope it works :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**_Brunettes?_**

Stuart was sitting at the table, calmly sipping his drink as he waited for the others to arrive. He had looked down to check his watch for a fraction of a second when someone sat down across from him.

He looked up and froze.

The woman sitting across from him was not Jackie and she most certainly wasn't Robbie or Michael. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, her voice a little breathy as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Um...I'm actually waiting for my friends," he said with a smile, trying not to offend her. She responded by crossing her legs, revealing more flesh than was seemly, and leaning forward with a seductive smile. "Perhaps I could keep you company while you wait," she suggested.

"That's very nice of you, but it's really not necessary," Stuart told her, a little more firmly. She didn't look convinced as she put her hand on the table, almost touching Stuart's, "It's no trouble," she assured him.

Stuart had to give her points for trying; he removed his hand, ignoring her small pout as he took another sip of his drink.

Placing her elbow on the table she started to twirl her long blonde hair around one finger. "So, what do you do?" she asked.

Stuart nearly choked on his drink as he felt her foot start to run up and down his leg, "I'm a Detective," he told her.

"Ooh," she cooed, "a Detective?" she purred, leaning in a little closer. Stuart tried desperately to think of a way to blow her off since everything else had failed abysmally.

"Yes, my...partner is a Detective as well," he told her, hoping the comment would serve to deflect her.

"Your 'partner'?" she asked, "I'm sure I could change your mind," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"You're really not my type," Stuart informed her.

"That's right, he likes them tall, dark and handsome," a voice interjected from behind before the woman could reply.

Stuart silently thanked Robbie and his good timing as he turned to see Robbie, Jackie and Michael behind him; all looking amused.

"Brunettes?" she asked, confused as she cast a curious glance over Jackie. Stuart noticed Michael tighten his grip on Jackie's waist; satisfied that Jackie was no threat the blonde turned her attention back to Stuart.

"Possibly," Robbie said enigmatically, not sure that Stuart would want his preferences bandied about.

"In any case, my friends are here now so I don't think I will be taking you up on your kind offer," Stuart told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning slightly across the table in one last effort to gain Stuart's favour.

"Quite sure, thank you," Stuart told her firmly, with one last pout the woman stood and left.

"Brunettes," Robbie snickered, once she was out of earshot, "it's a worry," he added as he sat down.

"I don't know, Robbie, I would have thought she would be your type," Michael teased, as he took his seat next to Jackie. The others snickered in agreement.

Robbie shook his head, "No, no," he assured them, "you took the only woman I ever loved, and out of my arms if I recall correctly," Robbie said in mock seriousness.

"Which of course you don't," Jackie said, shaking her head and smiling as Michael snorted.

"Well, we can't all have your luck," Robbie said, he glanced over at Stuart, "or his luck apparently."

"Don't worry, the next time a woman hits on me, I'll be sure to send her in your direction," Stuart assured him, causing the others to laugh.

----

**A/N: Robbie's line about the only woman he ever loved comes from _Notting Hill_ (I think) at any rate it's Hugh Grant line. Sorry to any blondes out there who may be offended, but I'm blonde too so I wasn't trying to be offensive by making her a little dense :P**


End file.
